


The Perfect Answer

by makuramotou



Category: Shingeki no Bahamut:Virgin Soul, 神撃のバハムート GENESIS | Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis | Rage of Bahamut: Genesis
Genre: M/M, Virgin Soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: It's gonna be the end of the world, and Kaisar falls in love with the worst at the worst of times.*there are spoilers for Virgin Soul, so be warned.





	The Perfect Answer

_"...L-Lidfard..."_  
Azazel's thoughts can't come across as words since Kaisar Lidfard plunged himself to the demon and insolently crushed his lips to purple ones. As a powerful demon, Azazel can't believe how a mere human--with a ridiculous taste for hair fashion, ergo visually unappealing to him--can make him feel weak and tremble at the smallest friction of their skin. His arms are supposedly pushing off the human, but now they're limp against Kaisar's chest.   
Yes; the demon is under the human's grasp.   
Kaisar can't stop gnawing, kissing, sucking and licking at Azazel's purple lips. Instead of making him stop, the protesting sounds that the demon makes just pushes Kaisar to go on and on.   
_"Azazel...."_ he sighs; his hands wander around the demon's clothed body, but he can feel the heat emanating from it. How could it not, when the touches and caress unexplainably make Azazel feel good--a bubbling sensation grows that makes him want to ask Kaisar for more, more and more.   
But he's a demon. His pride takes priority before any earthly pleasures--especially against one that involves a measly and weak human being.

_"Nn-No...! Stop-- **ah!** "_

Azazel arches as Kaisar's lips touch his clothed nipple, in time with both warm and iron hands smoothing over the demon's legs and lifting them apart. Now Kaisar's body fill the space between Azazel's thighs. The white-haired demon can feel his bottom part skid with the human's muscular abdomen and can only sigh to express the foreign pleasure.   
In between the kisses, all Kaisar could say is Azazel's name over and over as his hands roam all over every part that he could feel as Azazel's body. From Azazel's white hair (they're soft), to his face (it's very smooth), even his butt clothed with leather pants didn't go unsqueezed.  
When Kaisar's lips return to the demon's purple ones, and his iron hand crawls to the clothed crotch, it is as if by magic that Azazel's black clothing seem to disintegrate and disappear--Kaisar watches the phenomenon which leaves Azazel with only his leather belts and bands barely covering him.   
_"W-what the...?!"_ even to Azazel himself, the situation is a first. What he is now is a naked demon with flushes of pink in the weirdest of parts.   
_"Aahh...it seems you've unraveled yourself before me, a knight worthy of seeing your body like this..."_ Kaisar says in a low tone while he caresses the skin of Azazel's inner thighs (squeezing them together only rubs him against Kaisar more, making his member twitch at the sensation).  
 _"Leave it to me...I shall not disappoint you.."_ Kaisar whispers 

 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

 

It started when Kaisar asked for Azazel's cooperation in overthrowing the king's plans. As pure as the intention to have a just society, Kaisar was sure he felt something when he looked at Azazel's forlorn eyes. If this happened way before, he wouldn't even have second thoughts about killing the demon.  
But, they have changed.   
And the first time that Kaisar met Azazel again at the capital, he felt something.  
Something that wasn't hatred nor regret--  
It's as if he'd seen the demon in a new light...

Kaisar thought Azazel was 'beautiful'.

 

'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

 

"It's not gonna work." Favaro said as he put down his cup of wine.   
"How could you say that when I haven't even tried anything yet!" Kaisar argued--he put his cup down with a bang on the table.  
"Man, trust me. It's not easy...just find yourself a nice, lovely, human lady--get married, have kids and grow old! Simple!"  
"...But there's no Love there! It's what's needed!"  
"It's not gonna be a happy one once you deal with a demon, or even a god. Look at Jeanne-san! Look at--"   
Favaro stopped halfway; Kaisar knew it's because he remembered  
"...you, and Amira-jou..."  
Favaro's knitted brows showed what his heart could have felt.   
"...So, you understand?"  
"Yeah...but I'm not giving up, you see."  
"Haaaah??!" Afro's nostrils flared   
"I won't give up. It might have been a tragic one for me, the one with Amira-jou, but I won't back out again!" Kaisar chugged down the wine bottle, and all Favaro could do was complain--it was hard sharing limited booze with an old man, a drunkard duck, and a lovesick friend. 

 

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

 

He thought El was just a proud kid that happened to be Jeanne's child.   
But then, when Azazel calls the boy 'Mugaro', the child responds kindly--and the boy seemed closer to the demon than with his real mother.

Kaisar couldn't stop himself from saying a thing about the matter--he's always had a big mouth.  
"Seems to me that you're good at handling children."  
Azazel just moved his eyes to look at the human; his sad eyes seemed indifferent both towards the statement, and at Lidfard. Mugaro peered, from under his bangs, at the man with weird hair. The holy child grasped at Azazel, as if frightened by the stranger. To calm him, Azazel patted his hair with such gentleness and grace that Kaisar had never seen from any other man. 

But then again, Azazel was the first male he's attracted to; technically, a demon, not a man. 

Kaisar knelt down to be at-level with the kid's vision. Again, Mugaro looked worried from under his golden hair.   
"You really like Azazel, huh?" Kaisar said with his gentlest tone.   
Mugaro hid his face, but gave an affirmative nod.   
"On the contrary," Azazel spoke, "...Mugaro doesn't like you. Why are you here? What do you want?" 'Here' meant Azazel's space in the cave they're using as hideout; they all have their own spaces, apparently.

Kaisar stood up and met Azazel's face up close.  
"I, too, like Azazel."

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'**'*

 

Kaisar licks at Azazel's nipple like some treat he's never had; sucks at it like he's extracting milk from it. Oh, the trembles Azazel makes as Lidfard chews on each knob--

_"Ffff...Y-you sure are....haaah..gh!.taking....y-your time, eh? What are you, a baby, huh?! Aaaah--"_  
Every suck makes Azazel arch; making more pressure in the contact, and his nether regions rubbing hard against Kaisar's body.   
Somehow, Kaisar managed to get undressed. In their passionate kisses, Azazel's hands unconsciously caressed and pulled on Kaisar's hair, removing the clips and revealing a more dashing Kaisar Lidfard with his hair down. Azazel wonders if the personality also changes with the hairstyle, as Kaisar, with his hair down, seemed to be hungrier than moments earlier. 

Kaisar's really pleasuring himself; taking his sweet time tasting every part of Azazel's body that he could reach without letting go of the hot contact on his abdomen.  
 _"L-Lidfard--!"_ Azazel rubs his bottom against Kaisar's body; as if he's asking for something more that even he himself can't define.   
But Kaisar knows. There is something feral within him that coaxes him to touch Azazel in the most private parts.   
_"Nngh..! Agh! Wh-what are you...ahh!...doing?!"_  
An intruding finger finds its way to Azazel's hole; ghosts over it before trying to push in with its fingertip.   
_"Hghah!"_ Azazel twitches and arches more towards Kaisar. His legs shook as his toes curl. To stop Azazel from cursing and running away, Kaisar kisses him deep again. The kiss distracts Azazel from the pain of the finger making its way inside of him. The pain and the odd, intrusive feeling makes him squirm, and bite Kaisar's bottom lip before cutting the kiss to breath. His chest goes up and down as he calms himself.  
 _"Trust me."_ Kaisar kisses Azazel's heaving, flush chest before he kisses him chaste on the lips. He starts to put a second finger slowly inside. Azazel's eyes start to show tears and again he squirms wildly in Kaisar's hold. 

 

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~ 

 

Nina is a girl with strong instincts. She suspected something was wrong when one night at dinner, Kaisar tried to sit beside Azazel, but the demon stood up and sat in between the tiny space between Favaro and Mugaro. During their 'strategy meetings', Azazel always chose to be in between two people, or duck, or zombie, but not with Kaisar. Bacchus, Jeanne, Hamsa, and Mugaro aside, people started to notice that there is some chase or hide-and-seek going on.

"Nee, Rita, I thought Azazel is on our side? Why does it seem like he's not on good terms with Kaisar?"   
"Even if that demon is fighting with us against the king, that doesn't mean he's supposed to go all chummy with us." the zombie answered as she made healing potions and poisonous bombs.  
"Hmm...But Azazel talks to you, and sometimes to Master...He can also talk to Bacchus and Hamsa just fine. Well, it's really different with Kaisar..."  
Rita put down the ladle and stared at her boiling concoction in the cauldron. Her assistant, Rocky, seemed to be thinking as well.  
"They have some history, if I'm not mistaken. In a roundabout way, Azazel was the reason why Kaisar's father died."   
"...No way..." Nina suddenly felt sad and sorry. "...But it's Kaisar who seems to be chasing Azazel's friendship. Could it be that Azazel is guilty about--"  
"Wrong!" Favaro suddenly stepped in like a know-it-all.   
"Master!"  
"How was that wrong, afro?"  
Favaro's face twisted into a look that said 'how do I tell, should I even?'  
"Whatever! Anyway, Nina, don't go gossiping about who and who! That's just for teenagers!"  
"Eeehh?!"  
"Nina is a teenager, if you recall." Rita commented. "Hmp. Rocky, your father is far more dense than a mountain of stone."   
The cauldron foamed and bubbled like Rita's temper, and made both master and student gasp at the scary aura she had. 

 

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

 

It was a cold night in the slums. Even if the wind was chilly, it won't faze a demon like Azazel--who was spending his quiet time pondering things on the rooftop. He missed the times when Mugaro would sleep on his lap, share what tiny blanket he had to protect his savior from the cold. It was useless, but it warmed Azazel's heart instead.   
His thoughts were all good reminiscing, when he heard crunching footsteps ascending.

"Do you really have to get on my nerve every damn single time?" Azazel said even before he could see Kaisar's face.   
"Azazel...It's cold out here. Come inside and have some warmth."  
"This wind won't get me. Now, go."

Instead of leaving, Kaisar walked towards the resting demon. He looked at the same scenery that Azazel's earnestly watching.   
"Why are you avoiding me?"  
Kaisar's voice wasn't the usual proud one, but there's sad bravado in his tone. 

Azazel doesn't say anything. It even seemed as if Kaisar is air to him.

"I told you that I like you. But that time, you just left; you didn't even look at me with disdain."

The demon just continued to watch the dark and dry scenery in front of them. 

"Azazel!" Kaisar snapped  
"Just what do you expect me to do?!" Azazel barked at him; Kaisar looked surprised, but he thought he deserved it for raising his voice first. 

"We're at war here, human! How could you even think of something as ridiculous as that when you fully know what sins I've done and that I am a demon! I knew you were an idiot, but has Charioce wrecked your brain?"  
It hadn't really struck Kaisar before Azazel slapped him with the realities at hand, but the part about their past and their races were issues that has long been settled within him.   
Azazel doesn't seem like it, but he's serious about love--Kaisar thought.  
"Leave the king out of this. Azazel, I just want to know how...how you feel. Do you feel anything for me, too?"  
"Are you for real?!"  
"I like--no, I think this is already Love I am feeling for you, Azazel."

 

*"*"*"*"*"*"*  
*'*'*'*'*'*

 

_"Ngh...Azazel...love you..."_  
Kaisar's every pound on him makes Azazel's tears inch towards falling. Three fingers inside him hurt . He got used to the foreign digits in him, but when Kaisar put his thing in, it was way, way different. It's hot, longer, and thicker than three fingers. Somewhere inside Azazel's still conscious part of the mind, he wonders why he lets this weak human do something so obscene to him. 

The low groans from Kaisar and the high moans from Azazel; it is as if that that night, the world belongs only to them. 

_"K...Kaih....sar....Hng! Ahh...M-more--! Ah!"_

Kaisar's got bigger when he heard Azazel voice out his name in such a way. His hand wrapping Azazel's squeezes tighter, making Azazel moan and produce more sexy sounds.

This time, it's Azazel who reaches for Kaisar's face. His palms cup Lidfard's face and starts kissing him everywhere. 

_"...Azazel..."_

_"Kaisar....Love me more.."_

 

 

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

 

They all understood that whatever's going to happen will not only endanger them, but the whole world itself. Of course, they won't let it be, despite the risks.   
Kaisar knows full well...it's the same with that time...the rage of bahamut that almost killed him and his comrades.

"We are humans. Fear is one of our qualites, not our fault." Jeanne told him when he confessed about his thoughts.  
"But we shouldn't let ourselves succumb to fear. Fear of death is worse than death itself." she added.

"It is not death that I fear." Kaisar said.  
"I fear of not knowing the answers before I die."

 

Jeanne looked at him with both understanding and hope. It was wise of Kaisar to talk to her about this kind of stuff. 

"The answers you seek will not float right up to you. You should move and seek them by yourself." 

 

That moment, he decided. It's go or no go.   
It's now or never.

 

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

 

__  
First  
Azazel's lips are really purple, and they're very soft. 

_Second  
Azazel's scent can only be described as intoxicating._

_Third  
Azazel can cry._

_Fourth  
Azazel can be warm; in a physiological sense. _

_Fifth  
Azazel's hair is really, really soft, light, and shiny. _

_Sixth  
Azazel's body frame is smaller. It's easy to hug his circumference._

_Seventh..._

__

 

 

Kaisar releases himself inside Azazel for the third time. This time, the demon was riding him, giving a full view of Azazel's flush and pleasured face. Even after the climax, Azazel pushes a few more times--maxing out whatever's left of Kaisar's. He finally collapses on the human's broad chest with Kaisar still inside of him. They both chase their breaths after, replacing the echoes of lovemaking with heavy breathing. 

Kaisar wraps his arms around the demon on his top before sliding him to his side. Azazel's too busy catching his breath to care, so he lets Kaisar nuzzle his forehead and gently kiss him (he likes the smooching sound of Kaisar's lips when he kisses). 

"...You're worse than a demon..." Azazel retorts; his eyes are closed as if he's falling to sleep.  
"Azazel...is that a high remark, or--"  
"Sssh! Don't praise yourself. Shut up now, I'm going to sleep."

Kaisar can't do anything. But, hey, Azazel's not angry and is even using him as his body pillow...which means--

"W-Wait, Azazel--!!"  
"Argh! If you don't let me sleep now, we're never doing it again!"   
Kaisar's eyes almost explode at those words, aside from receiving a strong jab to his side.

 

__  
Seventh  
Azazel is not a very straightforward person. 


End file.
